The Bodyguard
by CerealKillerZero
Summary: Baseball player Don Eppes gets his life turned upside down after his younger brother's FBI consulting results in a threat made against his life.
1. Chapter 1

First Impression

Megan Reeves hadn't expected the reaction she got when informing her two junior agents that Charlie Eppes' older brother, Don Eppes, was going to be put into protective custody. Megan was not a sports fan or a celebrity hound so she didn't quite understand the shock Colby and David had displayed upon learning that their very own math consultant Charlie Eppes was the younger brother of the infamous MLB homerun slugger.

"He's one of the most famous players around right now. He was the lead for homeruns last season and most of the sports commentators think he's going to lead the Dodger's to his second World Series victory." Colby said excitedly.

"And he's turning into a legend off-field as well. Apparently throws some of the wildest parties in LA." David chimed in. "It's just crazy to think that he's Charlie's brother, you know?"

Megan glanced between the to junior agents, wondering when they changed from FBI agents to fan boys. Clearly, she would need to be the one to make contact with Charlie's brother. She didn't think David and Colby tripping over themselves asking for autographs would be the best way to convince the man that he was in danger and to come down to the FBI office. She noticed Charlie walking into the conference room looking distracted. She would be too if the same kind of threats had been made against someone in her family.

"Charlie? We've already contacted your dad. Colby and David are going to go get him and bring him here for now, so that just leaves me to get your brother. I want you to stay here while we are gone. I'm bringing in Edgerton to help with the investigation. You can give him your version of what happened when he arrives. Does that sound alright?" David and Colby tossed her mutinous looks. Charlie nodded slowly.

"I just talked to Don. He's confused and a little pissed, but he's expecting you. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? It's kind of a hassle getting into Don's building even when you know him." Charlie said with a wry grin.

"Flashing an FBI badge usually works for that Charlie. And remember, you are the primary target of these threats. We need to make sure that you stay safe as well."

"What about Amita and Larry?"

"We have no reason to believe that they will be targeted. The threat was made against your family for helping with the mafia case. There is an agent at CalSci though. You're one of us Charlie. We won't let anything happen to you" Megan vowed. Colby and David nodded as well.

Hiring Charlie as a consultant for Violent Crimes was a radical move made by SAC Megan Reeves after being introduced to him via her boyfriend Larry Fleinhardt. His help had proved invaluable to her team and she would not let anything happen to him or his family. In order to do that, now she needed to retrieve his apparently famous older brother.

***

When Megan arrived at Don's building, she was thoroughly questioned in the lobby before being permitted to enter the private elevator accessing the penthouse suite. She almost wished she had brought Charlie after flashing her badge only resulted in the doorman insisting that she remain in the lobby until Mr. Eppes' attorney had been contacted. Thankfully, she was able to convince the man that Don was expecting her and a phone call upstairs to the man himself got her into the elevator. There was only one door off the hallway on the top floor, the penthouse apartment taking up the entire floor. As she went to knock, the door swung open and revealed a very shirtless Don Eppes. Megan gaped. Don grinned roguishly and gestured for her to enter.

"You must be Agent Reeves. Come on in. Sorry, I'm running a little late. I had a few meetings this morning that Charlie insisted I needed to cancel so I've been on the phone with my agent rescheduling." Don said while grabbing a shirt off of a squashy looking couch.

She took a good look at him and decided that she never would have guessed that this was Charlie's brother. When she heard baseball player, she immediately pictured a more athletic version of Charlie; maybe a little taller and with more muscles, in a baseball hat and maybe workout clothes, but with the same general features, curly hair, and unassuming appearance. Instead, the only feature she really saw in common was his coloring. Don had short spiky hair and was lean with toned arms and a well-defined chest. It was quickly being covered with a black button-up, but not before she noticed a tattoo running up the right side of his ribcage. Don cleared his throat and she looked back up at his face to see him grinning at her again. She noticed two diamond studs gleaming from his left ear. He pointedly looked her up and down, and then leveled an almost challenging gaze, daring her to continue staring. She refrained and had the grace to blush.

"Sorry. You weren't exactly what I was expecting. I figured you and Charlie would look alike." Don smirked at that.

"No, boy-wonder and I are about as different as night and day. Charlie is why you are here though, right? So how about you clue me in on what's going on." He said, his face loosing its humor. Megan mentally filed away the bitter tone Don used with the "boy-wonder" comment.

"Charlie called me panicked earlier, begging me to come to the FBI office of all places and wouldn't give me any explanation as to why. I'm not going anywhere without an explanation." Don continued with a stubborn look. Megan had seen that expression before.

"Mr. Eppes, we believe that you and your family are in danger. With your consent, we would like to place you into protective custody until the threat made against you has been neutralized."

"It's Don. And that doesn't really clarify anything, Agent Reeves." He stated shrewdly, crossing his arms. "Do I need to call my lawyer?"

"If you'd be willing to come down to the FBI office, I can explain everything on the way. You aren't in any trouble. Your brother and father will be there as well." Don gave her a measuring stare.

"Charlie and my Dad are ok, right?" he asked, looking little resigned, but mostly worried.

"They are with my agents. If we leave now, you'll be able to see for yourself in about twenty minutes when we get there." Don nodded his assent and gestured for Megan to lead the way out. He stopped by the door to pick up a pair of designer sunglasses. When they exited the elevator at the ground floor he slipped them on and plastered an insincere smile across his face as he sauntered out of the lobby.

No, Megan thought, this certainly hadn't been what she was expecting from Charlie Eppes' brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Reaction

Charlie paced anxiously around the conference room at the FBI office while Ian Edgerton watched from a seat in the corner. Ian wondered if the professor knew he had paced the length of the room exactly 157 times. He also wondered if the fact that he knew that meant the professor's math voodoo was becoming contagious. Regardless, it was beginning to give him a headache. Just as Ian was about to forcibly stop the pacing, Charlie stopped and whirled around to face him.

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" Charlie asked accusingly.

"Charlie, if anything bad had happened, we would have heard from Megan. David and Colby probably hit traffic coming back from your Dad's place and from what you've said, Megan might have had issues getting to your brother. So sit." Ian said and leveled his fiercest glare. Charlie sat. He then sprang up as he saw Alan getting out of the elevator with David and Colby.

"Dad! I'm so sorry about this. I shouldn't have gotten you and Donnie into this. I should have accounted for possible hostilities in my analysis…" Charlie began.

"Charlie, this is not your fault. I'm very proud of what you have been doing here. I'm sure Donnie will understand as well." Alan cut in, smiling at his youngest son. However, Charlie looked doubtful at his proclamation. The three agents exchanged glances; they were trained to spot lies.

"I don't know Dad. You know how Don gets. He hates me. And now I could be messing up his training."

"Charlie, your brother does not hate you. I understand that you don't see eye to eye on a lot of things, but I'm sure he will only be worried about you once he understands the situation." Alan insisted.

Charlie didn't have time to respond as the man in question stormed off the elevator. He scanned the floor intently, not sparing a glance at any of the FBI personnel that had stopped dead to stare at the baseball demigod in their midst. His eyes landed on Charlie and he stalked over. Charlie cringed.

"Charlie, just what the hell have you gotten into?!" Don thundered.

"I consult with the FBI now, Don. The last case involved the mafia and they found out that it was my work that closed the case. They made threats. I just want to make sure you and Dad are safe." Charlie said looking at the ground. The baseball player looked like he might step forward and shake the younger man. The three male agents tensed, but relaxed when Alan slightly shook his head.

"I can take care of myself Chuck. I don't need protection. And that is not what I'm even talking about. What do you think you're playing at consulting for the FBI? What kind of dangerous stuff are you doing? Dad, how are you letting him do this?!" Don was working himself into a full out rant.

"Dad doesn't have to LET me do anything Don! I'm a grown man!" Charlie shouted back. The staring that began when Don stepped out of the elevator had not subsided.

"Uh, Don? Charlie? Maybe you two should continue this in the conference room." Megan interrupted loudly, pointedly looking around the room. Papers rustled as everyone attempted to look busy. Charlie blushed. Don smirked.

*****

"I'm not going to some safe house and I'm not staying with you and Dad. It's post season, but I still have to train with my team. It's my life, Charlie." Don argued.

"Yeah. Your life. I don't want some mafia goon to end it!" Charlie shouted back.

"There is security at the stadium. I'm pretty careful when I go out, and with the media and everything it isn't like I'm ever alone." Don pointed out. Charlie shook his head.

"Don this isn't some over eager fan wanting an autograph. They kidnap people. They kill them. The FBI just wants to have someone with you so you don't get hurt. Please just let them do their jobs." Don heaved a long-suffering sigh and glanced outside of the conference room at the assembled agents.

"So do I at least get to have the beautiful lady accompany me?" Don flashed a charming smile in Megan's direction, catching her gaze through the window.

"Uh, Don, knock it off. Megan is with Larry. Colby and David are staying with Dad and I, so you'll be with…"

"The Grim Reaper, lingering in the doorway over there?" Don cut in, tossing his head in the direction of the silent dark haired agent that had just entered the conference room. Charlie glanced behind him at Agent Ian Edgerton. Ian smirked at Don.

"Indeed. I get to baby-sit the hot shot instead of doing my job and tracking down the men behind this." Don glared at the man.

"Hey, I didn't ask for this…" Ian cut Don off before he could continue.

"Neither did your brother, but he's making the best of the situation and trying to make sure your dad is safe and your sorry ass is covered. So maybe you should stop acting like the world revolves around you." Don's face hardened at that.

"Of course not. It revolves around Charlie. Just like it always has." With that he stood and walked towards the door. Charlie reached towards him.

"Don, I'm sorry…"

Don shook his head and smiled sadly at Charlie. " Not now, Chuck. I need to get to practice. I'll give Dad a call later." With that he exited the room and strode towards the elevator.

"You coming, Grim Reaper?" Don called back over his shoulder.

Ian rolled his eyes and turned to follow, but Charlie's grip on his arm stopped him.

"Ian, he's my brother. I know our relationship might seem a little tense, but underneath it all, he's a good guy. Please don't take out your frustrations on him." Charlie said looking at him with a kicked puppy expression. Ian sighed.

"Alright Charlie. I'll make nice with baseball boy." Charlie glared.

"Fine. Don." Ian ground out. Charlie grinned.

"You'd better hurry. I doubt he'll hold the elevator." Charlie shot back cheekily. With that, Ian scowled and reluctantly headed out.

As Ian strode towards the elevator, he wondered just what he had gotten himself into. When Megan had stopped him outside the conference room and suggested that he be the agent in charge of the elder Eppes brother, he had protested, wanting to participate in the hunt for the mafia men more directly, but Megan insisted that her first priority was making sure that none of Charlie's family was exposed to danger. Ian argued that the danger would disappear the moment he caught those behind the threats, but Megan had not been persuaded.

Now though, Ian wondered if he would end up being the danger to Charlie's mouthy, pretty boy older brother. Colby and David seemed like the type to be into self-indulgent sports stars. Maybe tomorrow he could convince one of them to switch duties with him. He certainly wasn't going to be the one catering to the whims of some two-bit celebrity. Not a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Don waited for Ian in the parking garage. He hoped the agent parked his car down here like Agent Reeves and not on the street. It was mid-afternoon and the foot traffic outside was far too heavy for Don to make it to a car without being accosted by fans. Something told him that his new FBI bodyguard would be less than tolerant of a delay caused by an impromptu autograph signing session.

Though he hated admitting it, Don felt out of his element in a way that he hadn't since high school. The FBI agents seeing him loose it and yell at his little brother had embarrassed him, though he had been careful not to show it. His entire conversation with Charlie had left him feeling unsure, in a way that only being around his genius brother could. Never mind the fact that the contents of said conversation revealed that his brother had somehow managed to piss off a mob boss and his entire family was in danger. Then to top it off, as if things weren't bad enough, the agent assigned to him had a way of staring that made Don feel like a bug under a microscope.

It was just too reminiscent of looks Don had been forced to get used to growing up. He vividly recalled the first time Charlie had been invited to attend a mathematics conference. Charlie had been eight. Their parents decided that the whole family would attend in order to support Charlie, even if it at the time it had been about the last thing Don wanted to do with his Saturday.

***

Thirteen-year-old Don was already bored to tears halfway through the first lecture. To relieve some of his frustration, he had taken up kicking at the chair in front of him, then feigning ignorance when the older man occupying the chair whipped around to glare at him. Even that entertainment was taken away, after a particularly swift kick attracted his mother's attention. Her hand tightly squeezing his knee prevented further movement, so Don was left with nothing to do other than stare around the room.

A glance in his father's direction showed the man wasn't fairing much better. Charlie was poking at their father excitedly, every time the speaker said something that he found particularly enthralling. Meanwhile, Don noticed that the infrequent and unexpected poking seemed to be the only thing keeping Alan from nodding off to sleep completely, given the little starts he would make every time Charlie jabbed him. At the next jab, Don snickered, and Alan glanced in his direction briefly, miming a yawn and winking. The byplay went unnoticed by Charlie between them.

When the speaker finally finished, Charlie darted off towards the front of the room to ask questions, and Margaret followed after tossing both Alan and Don a look that very clearly said "behave, or else." Alan scooted into the seat next to Don that Charlie had vacated.

"Donnie, I appreciate that you came today for your brother." Alan began

"It isn't like you gave me a choice," Don shot back.

"And anyway, Charlie could care less that I'm here. He's off in math-land and he wouldn't even notice if we left…. We could hit the batting cages and be back before the end. He'd never know." Don continued hopefully. Alan shook his head.

"He might not notice," Alan conceded. "But your mother would. We're staying. We aren't going to argue about that. We are going to listen to your brother present some of the work he's doing, and you are going to be encouraging. Ok, Donnie?" Don gave a long sigh.

"Alright, but could our next family outing include something more exciting than watching paint dry? Maybe a Dodger's game?" Alan smiled.

"We'll see. Why don't you go get a soda or something in the mean time? Stretch your legs before the next one of these lectures starts." With that Alan pressed a few bills into Don's hand, then rose to join Charlie and Margaret at the front.

Don wasted no time hurrying out of the room. When he found the vending machines, he hesitated seeing a small crowd in front of them. He started to turn to see if there were others elsewhere, but stopped when he heard his brother's name being mentioned.

"Well, Charlie Eppes is going to be a force of change in mathematics." Don heard from a man he vaguely recognized as one of his brother's many tutors. Don called him Mr. Rogers on account of his wardrobe consisting largely of shabby sweaters.

"I hear that universities are already starting to make offers." This came from the man who had been seated in front of Don during the lecture.

"It's so amazing for someone so young to display such an amazing understanding of the field." A woman spoke up this time. Don rolled his eyes.

'Just what Charlie needed, his own personal fan club.' He thought to himself.

"He has an older brother though, right? Has he shown any talent?" A younger red-headed man asked. Don moved closer at the mention.

"No. Not at all. Barely above average. It's such a waste. It's hard to work with Charlie when that hooligan is around being a distraction." Mr. Rogers replied, harshly. Don just barely stifled an angry retort at this, but then remembered he was listening in.

"Hooligan? Surely that's a bit harsh." The woman replied.

"Wait, I think he was sitting behind me in the lecture. Little bastard wouldn't stop kicking my chair."

"Well it's obvious that he's just acting out. It must be tough to be so unremarkable with such an exceptional sibling. The poor thing must be so insecure." The woman replied.

'I'll show them unremarkable,' Don thought to himself. Just because he wasn't a math nerd didn't mean he wouldn't be great at something else.

"Insecure my ass. Cheeky brat is more like it. They shouldn't have let him into the conference."

"Sounds like him. It's a real shame. Charlie could be even better if he didn't spend so much time following around his brother like a lost puppy. The boy is a genius, but he doesn't realize that his stupid jock brother is only going to hold him back. It almost makes tutoring Charlie not worth it." Don reeled back at that. He knew most of Charlie's math tutors didn't really like him, and the feeling was more than mutual, but this was new.

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad. They're just kids. It isn't like your wonder-pupil is going to experience brain rot from hanging out with his dumb brother, and you get credited with teaching one of the brightest minds of the new generation. It sounds like a sweet gig to me." This came from the redhead.

"Yeah. It is a good job. I…" Mr. Rogers stopped as loud footsteps coming from behind Don made him glance in that direction. Their eyes locked briefly. Don tore his eyes away when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Don! Dad said you were getting soda…." Charlie trailed off, noticing a small crowd staring at his brother, including his tutor, who for some reason looked a little red.

"What's going on Don?" Charlie asked, puzzled.

"Nothing, Buddy. Why don't you grab the soda for yourself and Dad? I'll be there in a sec." Don said passing some of the money still in his hand to Charlie. Charlie gave Don a suspicious look, but accepted the money anyway. He quickly retrieved sodas from the machine and headed back towards the conference room. Don turned towards the group that had been discussing him. He glared, then stepped around the group to retrieve his own drink from the machine. When he turned back all except Charlie's tutor had hurried away.

"Look, Don, you're not going to say anything to your parents about this are you?" The man asked, looking a little nervous.

"I don't know. What do you think? Can a dumb jock like me even keep a secret?" Don asked. He smirked at the other man's uncomfortable expression. He opened his mouth to reply, but Don walked away before he had the chance.

***

Don hadn't thought about that moment in a long time. Despite his words, he never told his parents about the incident. He knew that high level math tutors willing to teach such a young student were rare and he genuinely hadn't want to mess up his brother, should his parents get mad enough to fire him. However, if Don admitted it to himself, a small part of him feared that even if he told his parents, they wouldn't do anything about it and might even secretly agree with the tutor's harsh words. Don was brought out of these musings by the sound of the elevator doors as they opened, revealing his new guard.

"What? No Ferrari, Hot Shot?" Ian teased as he strolled out. Don felt tempted to stick out his tongue. Clearly the agent, like Charlie's old tutors, had already made up his mind about Don.

'Well if he's going to treat me like some arrogant idiot jock, then I guess that give me free reign to act like one,' Don thought. He could do it, too. One didn't achieve celebrity status without being able to act the part.

"Agent Reeves drove me here. My car is still at my apartment." Don informed. "And I don't drive a Ferrari. '68 Stingray. It's a classic, but I bet you're just one of these humdrum Government Issue Suburbans." Don gestured mockingly to the rows of vehicles. Ian smirked.

"Not quite. The truck on the end is mine. I can fit my sniper equipment in it much easier. Come on." Ian led the way to the truck. After Don hopped in and gave directions, they were off.

"Sniper, huh?" Don inquired glancing over at his driver.

"Fifth best shot in the country" Ian stated confidently.

"I guess I was right then" Don said smugly.

"About what?"

"You really are the Grim Reaper." Don said with a smirk. Ian rolled his eyes.

"How long are you going to keep calling me that?"

"I haven't decided. Anyway it's not like you ever told me your name. I mean we all know who I am." Don said cockily.

"What you are, is a nuisance. And it's Edgerton." The agent replied. He glanced at his passenger's raised brow.

"Got a first name to go with that?"

"Ian." Don considered this.

"Nah. I think Grim Reaper suits you better." Don said shaking his head and grinning. Ian let out a huff from the driver's seat. He was definitely trading jobs with Granger or Sinclair as soon as possible.

"I'm right though, aren't I? You had to kill a lot of people to get that distinction, didn't you?" Don asked, his expression suddenly serious. Ian sighed. The teasing might be a better alternative than this topic of conversation.

"Going to tell me how killing is wrong and that I'm evil and going to hell, then?" Ian questioned, sarcastically. Don's expression shifted to something unreadable.

"I'm Jewish. Hell isn't really our thing. Besides, I think I know better than to judge people based on their jobs or reputation." For some reason Ian felt about two inches tall after Don said that. He looked over at the baseball player, but the other man was staring absently out of the passenger side window. They drove the rest of the way to the ball field in silence.

****

AN: I'm writing Don, and by extension Charlie, a few years younger than they appear in the first season. It fits better with the fact that this incarnation of Don is a baseball player on the rise and mid thirties is a bit old for that. Also, soon you will see some of Don's world in baseball. I am using the names of MLB teams, but any similarities to the actual teams or players are unintended. Also, I'd like some feedback as to whether or not you would like to see Numb3rs characters pop up in Don's life as a baseball player, like say using McGowan as a base coach that has an axe to grind against Don or maybe using one of the ADAs as Don's agent. The alternative is using a fair amount of OCs, something that I'm hesitant to do.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Comments are greatly appreciated and motivate me to continue. Also, if you have not done so already I HIGHLY encourage you to sign the petition to save numb3rs from being cancelled. The link can be found in my profile. :)

****

Alan's day was not off to a very good start. He woke very early that morning upon hearing his front door slam shut, odd considering the house's other occupant was the one prone to sleeping in. He knew that Charlie had been helping the FBI with an important case, but the case was already in the hands of the attorney's office and Charlie's classes were never scheduled before ten a.m. so he was unable to puzzle out why his son had left so early. The reason became clear however, when Charlie called an hour later informing his that two agents were on their way to retrieve him.

"Dad, I can't really explain everything over the phone, but you need to come down to the FBI office." Charlie said tersely. "Something happened with the case I was helping with."

"Charlie, what's wrong?" Alan asked, concerned.

"I…uh…there were pictures. Surveillance. Of you and me, and the house. And of Don. I just, I need you to come. Please?" Charlie stuttered out, making little sense.

"Charlie, son, I don't understand. Slow down and tell me what's going on. What exactly happened?" Alan asked in a patient tone, the hairs rising on the back of his neck. He knew Charlie could be a little excitable, but he could plainly hear just a slight undercurrent of fear in his son's voice.

"Dad, my office at CalSci was trashed. I got a phone call from the police early this morning. Whoever broke in tripped an alarm. They left pictures. Someone isn't too happy that I helped out with the Barone case." It took Alan a full minute for Charlie's words to sink in.

"Wait a minute Charlie. This big case that you were helping the FBI with, it was against Carter Barone?!" Alan asked, shocked.

"Yeah, Dad," Charlie breathed out. "I was able to finally put together enough of the pieces of evidence for it to really stick. He's done for. He just isn't happy about it."

Alan was speechless for a moment as two very different emotions warred for dominance. One was pride. Charlie had apparently assisted in putting a vicious criminal behind bars, one whose exploits were known throughout Los Angeles County, to think that his son was responsible for that was astounding.

The other emotion was fear. Alan distinctly remembered news reports from a year ago, when Barone had been on trial before. Key witnesses had disappeared, a judge's daughter had been kidnapped, brutalized, and left to die; and the man had walked free. Now, it was Charlie who was in between this man and freedom.

"Dad, are you still there? Look, Colby and David are going to come get you. I just need Don's number, I think I lost it again and he needs to come down too."

"You think these men might go after Don?" Alan asked worriedly as he searched for his elder son's number.

"That's what Megan thinks. She said Barone likes to do things for shock value and hurting Don would be sure to make front page news." Charlie said darkly. Alan located the number and rattled it off for Charlie.

"Thanks Dad. Colby and David should be there soon." With that Charlie had ended the call and left Alan to pace the house waiting for his FBI escort. When the doorbell finally rang, Alan's heart jumped into his throat, but Colby's voice from the other side of the door alleviated his fears slightly.

"Mr. Eppes? It's Colby and David. We're here to give you a ride to the office." Alan opened the door and began to step through, but David's hand stilled his forward progress.

"Before we go Mr. Eppes, we'd like to take a look around if that's alright. There were photos taken of the house and we'd like to make sure nobody has broken in." Alan frowned at that, not liking the idea that someone had potentially been inside of his home without consent.

"Do whatever you need to boys." With that, the two agents began prowling around the inside and outside of the house. Eventually, the pair returned to Alan.

"Well it doesn't look like anyone has been inside, but Charlie already did some calculations based on the angles of the photographs and he's fairly confident that they've been within 20 yards of the property." David informed Alan.

"We'd like you to get some stuff together for yourself and Charlie so you can stay somewhere else for a few days, just as a precaution." Colby continued.

"Do you really think that's necessary?" Alan asked, his worry dialing up a notch. The agents just nodded solemnly. Alan did as instructed hurriedly and the agents loaded the packed bags into their vehicle and the trio departed. Alan was silent during the ride still attempting to wrap his head around the danger his family faced.

At the office, Alan had attempted to put on a brave face for his younger son, focusing on his pride at Charlie's bravery to assist the FBI rather than the fear of the danger that help had put him in. When his older son arrived, he could tell that Don was not able to do the same. Don had always been like that, channeling his fear into more aggressive emotions. As a father, Alan could see through Don and recognize the cocky, arrogant posturing and anger for what it was - uncertainty and worry. Watching his son storm out, followed by a scowling agent, it was clear that others weren't able to read his son at all.

"I take it your talk didn't go well?" Alan asked as Charlie stepped out of the conference room.

"Don said he would call you later, Dad." Charlie responded tiredly.

"Who was the agent that followed Donnie out?"

"Oh, that was Ian. He's helping out on this case. Megan has brought him in for difficult cases before. He's a good guy. He'll look out for Don."

"He didn't look happy about it. Are you sure Don will be alright with this man?" Alan asked, concerned.

"Well, you know how Don is. They seemed to have gotten off on the wrong foot, but I'm sure Agent Edgerton won't let that affect his ability to guard Don" Charlie stated firmly. Megan chimed in at this.

"Alan, Agent Edgerton is one of the best senior agents in the bureau. I'm having him go with Don since he is the most likely target."

"Donnie has always been stubborn. I don't think he realizes just how serious this is." Alan replied worriedly. Megan shook her head.

"I talked to Don on the way over and made sure he understands the severity of the situation. Regardless, with Agent Edgerton with him, I believe your son will be safe." Megan gestured for Colby and David to join them.

"Colby and David are going to be taking you and Charlie at a safe house for now, and I'm going to be working on the leads we have. We already know that someone connected to Carter Barone is responsible for these threats, so it's just a matter of finding the right one out of is associates. This should all be resolved soon and you can put this behind you." Megan tried to reassure, before heading off to continue the investigation.

Alan watched Megan go then turned towards his younger son, who was fending off questions from David and Colby.

"So that was your brother Charlie?' Colby asked with a grin. David looked concerned.

"He looked like he was going to hit you for a minute there. You'd think he'd be a bit more appreciative of you trying to make sure he doesn't get caught up in this." Charlie just gave a slight shrug.

"Well I did get him into this in the first place, so I can't really blame him for getting mad. I mean it's not every day you get told that people are making death threats."

"I dunno, I think your brother has received a fair amount of those over the years." Colby commented. Charlie looks startled.

"What do you mean? Why would my brother get death threats?"

"Uh, Charlie, when he broke contract with the Yankees four years ago, right after they won the World Series things got ugly. I'm from New York. The newspapers there were calling him the most hated man in the city. I wouldn't be surprised if he got threats then." David said. Charlie turned to Alan.

"Is that true?" Charlie asked. Alan shrugged.

"Don was very tight lipped when he came back from New York. I don't know, son."

"And the press all said it was because of that model. The one he was engaged to, that he abandoned his team over some woman." Colby commented. Alan had heard enough at this point. Was this really what everyone thought about his son?

"Don did leave the Yankees over a woman. His mother. He left to come back here when he found out she had cancer." Alan said flatly. Colby blushed, as if just realizing how his comments must have sounded to the older man. He began to apologize, but Alan just waved him off.

"It isn't anything people haven't said already."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay in update. Real life happenings have distracted me from fantasy land. On the upside, I did receive my first grad school acceptance letter, so it hasn't all been for naught. Hopefully the winter break will encourage a return of my muse. For now, I offer a brief update and a promise of more to come soon.

****

Upon arrival at the baseball field, Don felt that he needed to put his foot down about a few things. Mr. Big Bad Fed might be running the show as far as security and being in an FBI office had thrown Don, but the baseball field was his turf. Here, he was king and he wasn't about to let some G-man on a power trip screw things up for him.

"Look. I know you're not here for anything baseball related, but having a Fed around is going to make some of the guys jumpy." Don said as they exited the truck.

"Your guys juicing?" Ian asked with a raised brow, coming around to the passenger side.

Don made a face. "I don't know. Some of those guys aren't the greatest people ever, but I have to be able to work here. Being the guy with the fed escort isn't exactly going to make me any friends. You get what I mean?"

Ian considered this. It had been same when he was in the army. He didn't know everything about all of the guys in his unit, but he did know that he had to be able to rely on them when it counted. On occasion, that meant covering for them when needed, whether he really wanted to or not.

"I get it. You don't want it to look like you're some kind of narc." Ian thought this over, then continued, "You can't tell them about the mafia connection and make no mention of your brother and father also being targets."

At that Don gave him a look that plainly stated 'I'm not stupid,' but Ian held up a hand so that he could finish.

"We can make it clear that I am here only as a guard, responding to a specific threat made against you." Ian offered.

Don contemplated this for a moment then bobbed his head in agreement.

"That works for the team. Your guys are gonna need to have a sit down with my agent if any of this gets public though and my name doesn't get mentioned to anyone without his say so." Don stated emphatically.

"Alright, Hot Shot. Whatever you say." Ian said, almost patronizingly. Don gave him a hard look. He opened his mouth to reply, but his words went unheard as a loud crash sounded from inside of the stadium. Ian glance at the building in alarm and pushed Don back into the truck.

"Stay here!" he shouted and took off in the direction of the noise, gun in hand.

Don glared affrontedly at the agent's retreating back, annoyed at being shoved aside so roughly, before following after.


End file.
